


Notice

by changingshadows



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Notice

Hello everyone.

After much thought and consideration, I'm going to quit fanfiction writing.

After experiencing over a year of dire mental health and going back and forth over whether or not I should continue writing fanfiction, I have made the final decision to quit.

I am still undecided over whether or not to leave these works up or take them all down and delete my account.

2020 was not a good year for me and 2021 is not treating me much better. I won't go into details.

I just think it's a lot better if I stop writing.

Thank you everyone.

Take care.

changingshadows


End file.
